


Snow Day

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry plots to get Draco to enjoy the snow.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [germankitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germankitty/gifts).



"Again!" Teddy cried, hands up in the air. He was covered with a dusting of snow and his cheeks were bright red, but he was completely happy.

Harry grinned and got off the sled to pull Teddy back up the hill. Draco waited for them at the top, bundled up and grumpy. Harry waved and Draco huffed.

Snow had fallen, thick and crusty overnight and Teddy had demanded a snow day outside at six a.m. Harry had blearily agreed while Draco had slept on, unknowing. It was at the breakfast table, where Draco was trying to wake up by drinking black coffee but only thinking that with the snow, it'd be best to sleep in, that they had broken the news to him.

"No."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

Draco glared over his cup and pointed out the kitchen door. "It's still snowing! There's at least three inches out there. The only way to celebrate snow is by staying inside where it's warm and not dangerous."

Harry blinked and looked at Teddy who was watching them with wide eyes. "But he's never been sledding before!"

Draco shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "It's not my fault my aunt lives in the city where they don't get this kind of snow."

Harry sighed and began to pick up the remains of his and Teddy's breakfast. "All right. Then you can stay home by yourself. You can spend the time getting the sofa together because that's where you'll be sleeping tonight."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry? Just because I don't want to go out in the snow and freeze my..." He looked at Teddy and winced. "That's no reason to make me sleep on sofa!"

Harry shrugged, unconcerned.

Draco huffed.

Now, Harry plotted. He got Teddy back up on top of the hill and smiled at Draco. "Just once?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Will I be threatened with the sofa again?"

Harry smirked. "Hey, Teddy. Would you like Draco to slide down with you this time?"

Teddy cheered. Harry raised his eyebrows in challenge. Grumbling, Draco stepped gingerly onto the sled and took hold of the rope. Harry gleefully gave them a push to get them started.

He waited, wondering if his gambit had worked. He grinned when both of them yelled at the bottom and Draco eagerly climbed back up the hill. "I'm going again," he said, almost glaring like Harry would challenge him.

Harry grinned and stepped back, glad that everyone was enjoying the snow now.


End file.
